User talk:Steelearth14
'Welcome!' This is Steelearth14's talk page! Archive 1 What the . . . I just got home. It says in my contributions all these things . . . SHE DIDN'T. DAGH! My good for nothing has a Wiki account on something, I don't even know. But I have been away since the end of July for camp. I got back late, late, late last night. DAGH! PLEASE LISTEN GOOD! I don't want to know how many times she was blocked, what she said, or . . . Wait, I never log out, I just quit the webpage, I just saw my YouTube too, GREAT! SHE UNSUBBED DM, AND SENT MESSED UP STUFF! DAGH! SO GONNA GET IT! PLEASE, GOD. GIVE ME THE STRENGTH! Please don't tell me how many blog comments, messages, anything. How the fudge does a 10 year old work a wiki account. Wait, I just saw a comment, SHE WAS BLOCKED OVER 10 TIMES?! DAGH! MY REP, DOWN THE DRAIN! Everyone must have though I changed my mode alot or something. At least she didn't blog about me being a girl or something, that would really tick me off. Huff. Please don't tell me anything she did. Just, DM, Airzel . . . WAIT AGAIN. SHE CHANGED MY SIG, LIKE 6 TIMES. DAGH! NO NO NO NO NO! YOU WILL BE DESTROYED LITTLE GIRL! She is a creep. Stalking my activities when I'm away. Please don't tell me how many times, ANYTHING SHE DID. Please listen, and help me. Airzel, DM, someone help. I'm apparently blocked, this account, for 3 days. ARGH! EVIL GIRL! WAIT FOR THE LAST TIME. She uploaded videos, HOW?! THOSE WERE GONNA BE PART OF A NEW PROJECT OF MINE, CRIMSON AND PEARL, THE PEARL SAGA. ARGH! ROAR GOES THE LION. -_- . . . Trust me, she will be obliterated. Steelearth4teen 21:27, September 13, 2010 (UTC) FROM THE REAL STEELEARTH14. I don't even really know my current sig. WHAT THE . . . WHY DID THAT COME UP 3 TIMES? WAIT AGAIN, SHE TRIED TO PULL A FAKE RETIREMENT, ARGH! Steelearth4teen 21:28, September 13, 2010 (UTC) Dude THIS IS SERIOUS, IF YOU ARE LYING AFTER WE INBLOCK YOU WE WILL BLOCK YOU FOREVER! I will remove the block immediately Oh crap! Where's the last one? 21:28, September 13, 2010 (UTC) I'm not lying. But I will be lying when I tell my mom me and her are going to play a board game when I get home from school. That's when she will cease to exist. Tomorrow, you will rule. Steelearth4teen 21:33, September 13, 2010 (UTC) PLEASE LISTEN CAREFULLY. I'M NOT LYING! I can't reply, because SHE is blocked. I AM A GUY, THE DEVIL THEMSELF IS A GIRL. AIRZEL PLEASE . . .Wait, SHE HACKED /KINDA STATED A GMAIL ACCOUNT?! THEN TRIED TO DELETE IT! SHE BOOKMARKED IT! THAT STUPID TWERP OF EVIL! Steelearth4teen 21:37, September 13, 2010 (UTC) AT LEAST SHE CAN'T REALLY MESS UP IF SHE GOT TO MY BD ACCOUNT LISTEN PLEASE! LOOK ABOVE THIS PLEASE! Steelearth4teen 21:40, September 13, 2010 (UTC) NO NO NO! IT'S NOT AT ALL A JOKE! Please listen to me. I'm not lying. She really is realted to SATAN1 P.S., She was adopted. It's like that movie, "Orphan' with the evil girl . . . Steelearth4teen 21:44, September 13, 2010 (UTC) The block is gone. Don't lie. Oh crap! Where's the last one? 21:45, September 13, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for understanding. I really was not lying in the above messages. But, I'm still blocked. Well, my user is. THE DEVIL HERSELF IS THE HUMAN ONE BLOCKED. I MEAN CREATURE. Steelearth4teen 21:48, September 13, 2010 (UTC) Lemme try aagin. Oh crap! Where's the last one? 21:50, September 13, 2010 (UTC) WHY? Why am I still blocked? I told you all . . . Steelearth4teen 23:02, September 13, 2010 (UTC) PLEASE LISTEN TO ME. I'm not lying, please read the above messages, and unblock me. Airzel, Abce2, please. It's no joke, Z listened, but was not able to remove the block, he said stuff about it above. Please help me! Steelearth4teen 23:17, September 13, 2010 (UTC) Read the long message first. dude, i tried 5 time literally already, so you may just have to serve it. I am so sorry, but you really should control your sister. What doesn't kill me [[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|'will only ']][[User blog: Airzel-of-haos| make me stronger.]] 23:19, September 13, 2010 (UTC) Alright. Just till tommorrow? -_- . . . But don't worry, she has already been given a taste. My sister now has one leg . . . NO, SHE DOES NOT, IT WAS A JOKE JUST NOW. But trust me . . . She will be in for a world of something when I get home tommorrow. Steelearth4teen 23:21, September 13, 2010 (UTC) You forgotten? im staying! I'm only on one server, and it's on my User Page. --Recgameboy | Zenet-colored Spartan!!!!!!!!!!!!! 23:26, September 18, 2010 (UTC) You want to test out my latest death machine, Dharak Colossus?! '''I am 39% insane, 27% evil, 33.9% awesome, but .1% serious... But this time, I'm really serious 13:26, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Ok, you don't want to brawl my Colossus, then, that's fine with me. If you can your mind, let me know. I am 39% insane, 27% evil, 33.9% awesome, but .1% serious... But this time, I'm really serious 13:30, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Rules on my user page. WARNING!:HE IS 650 G!!! I am 39% insane, 27% evil, 33.9% awesome, but .1% serious... But this time, I'm really serious 13:34, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Tell me when to brawl... I'm ready... I am 39% insane, 27% evil, 33.9% awesome, but .1% serious... But this time, I'm really serious 13:41, September 19, 2010 (UTC) --Recgameboy | Zenet-colored Spartan!!!!!!!!!!!!! 19:47, September 19, 2010 (UTC) WHAT! How come it's spelt both ways we always spell it COLOURS! There is no losers, unless your playing me, Then your the loser 100% Guarantee! 20:08, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Colors so does colors mean the same thing it's not in my Oxford dictornary! There is no losers, unless your playing me, Then your the loser 100% Guarantee! 20:12, September 19, 2010 (UTC) WTF WTF is shoppe thats crazy! There is no losers, unless your playing me, Then your the loser 100% Guarantee! 20:17, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Re: What was going on?! Rep? Reputation? Having comments? Look, blocking people from commenting doesn't help your reputation any more. --✯DinoQueen13|''Talk'' ✯ 21:35, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Because. I don't feel like I can live up to my duties as one. 42% insane + 33% evil + 24.9% nice + .1% serious = I! Bendo14! 21:52, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Ok sure... Oh crap! Where's the last one? 20:34, September 24, 2010 (UTC) I really don't believe you...... Also you always leave a new Headline when you leave a message. I swear I won't or nobody will block you if you said it was you. Steelearth just admit it we all know you are lying and I promise we won't block you. Oh crap! Where's the last one? 20:37, September 24, 2010 (UTC) I really don't believe you...... Also you always leave a new Headline when you leave a message. I swear I won't or nobody will block you if you said it was you. Steelearth just admit it we all know you are lying and I promise we won't block you. Oh crap! Where's the last one? 20:37, September 24, 2010 (UTC) Admit it now or I block you forever. Also make a YouTube video of you're sister saying it was her. Oh crap! Where's the last one? 20:43, September 24, 2010 (UTC) STEELEARTH GET OVER IT AND I WON'T BLOCK YOU OR EVEN BE MAD. I WILL RESPOND WITH A SIMPLE OK. JUST ADMIT IT WE KNOW YOU ARE LYING. PLEASE STEELEARTH. Oh crap! Where's the last one? 20:55, September 24, 2010 (UTC) Agent Z, quit intimidating him. I will remove your Admin powers if you keep this up. Steel, you are safe. Darkus''Master'' 21:09, September 24, 2010 (UTC) BD Where and what's the jump spot? Wow Wow I just read your new blog and thanks!, you know about me being the best foriegner! thanks, I don't get on much cause of extra curriclium and because I'm smart and my school wants me to do well! but I got on for 5 minutes and what I read on your blog made my day ROCK! thanks! P.S I'll get on more soon! Super Silver is awesome! 20:43, October 13, 2010 (UTC) Steel Steel IT'S ME! Super Silver is awesome! 20:55, October 13, 2010 (UTC) Prove Plitheon rocks I love Kirby I got blocked for flaming and I miss JESSE! Warp to meh! Darkus''Master'' 20:29, October 15, 2010 (UTC)